<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tú by ErickSteph</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468408">Tú</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErickSteph/pseuds/ErickSteph'>ErickSteph</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Campo, Esto pasa cuando escribo con sueño, Gen, brisa - Freeform, cuestionar, dame la oportunidad, encuentrame, idk que más poner, mente, mentiras, viento</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:14:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErickSteph/pseuds/ErickSteph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque si llegaste hasta aquí, puedes leerme.</p><p>Si puedes leerme, puedes entenderme.</p><p>Si puedes entenderme, sabes quien soy.</p><p>Y si sabes quien soy, sabes donde estoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tú</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! Erick acá<br/>este es mi primer intento de escritura.<br/>Denme una oportunidad xfa</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Viento.</p><p>Brisa.</p><p>Viento y brisa.</p><p> </p><p>Sus ojos cerrados le mostraban oscuridad.</p><p>Infinita, profunda, eterna oscuridad.</p><p>Su cuerpo, tendido en la cosecha, le desobedece.</p><p>Como un niño a su padre,</p><p>Como un adolescente a su madre.</p><p>Lo mantenía pegado a la tierra.</p><p>No sentía nada…</p><p>...mientras lo sentía todo.</p><p>Pero ¿qué era el todo sin la nada?</p><p>Y</p><p>¿Qué era la nada sin el todo?</p><p>No lo sabía, y cree que no quiere saberlo. Una simple mente humana como la suya no podría soportar tan divino conocimiento.</p><p>...O eso es lo que él creía. Puede equivocarse. </p><p>Por favor, no lo juzgues. Después de todo, es solo un humano.</p><p>Un humano con preguntas.</p><p>Pero ¿quién no se hace preguntas? alguien que no tiene mente.</p><p>¿Quién no tiene mente? alguien que no pregunta.</p><p>¿Cómo sé si tengo —o no—  mente?</p><p>Si mientras lees esto cuestionas mis renglones ¡felicidades!<br/>Tengo una buena noticia que darte. <br/>Pero si mientras lees esto simplemente lo asimilas, lo aceptas como una verdad absoluta sin cuestionar. <br/>Ah, entonces hay algo malo en ti.<br/>Porque ese es un error del que la mayoría peca, y es no preguntar.</p><p>Eso está mal, querido amigo.</p><p>¡Pero no te preocupes! Que estés leyendo esto ya es un gran avance. <br/>Que me estés leyendo a mí debería hacerte sentir orgulloso.<br/>Porque si llegaste hasta aquí significa que lo cuestionas todo, incluso lo incuestionable. Que, en realidad, son que mentiras un poco más elaboradas.</p><p>Porque si llegaste hasta aquí, puedes leerme.</p><p>Si puedes leerme, puedes entenderme.</p><p>Si puedes entenderme, sabes quién soy.</p><p>Y si sabes quién soy, sabes dónde estoy.</p><p>¿No es tan difícil verdad? ahora tienes que entender la siguiente frase y sabrás donde queda este campo en el que estoy acostado, escuchando la suave brisa que, a veces, se convierte en un furioso viento.</p><p>Yo soy tú.</p><p>Por favor, e̫̽̆ͨ̿̂n̳͉̦̎ͯ̑͢ͅc̸̗͔̲̠ͮ̈́̇͑̈́̈͑̔ͨú̼̞̰̙̮̺̓̒ͤ̔̇͛͡͠e̴̠̣̦̭̤̙ͥ͠n̫͌́͗ͧ͜t͖͕̟̦̜̉̿̆̾̂ͦ͟͟͢ͅr̶̙͔͚̫̬̀͗̓a̙̞͑͐̎̏́̄͌̇m͉͕͋̿̑ͩ̀͗̿͟͝ę̵̡̥͚̟̝̪͙̥̥ͬ̅ͫ̔</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>